A multiple pack according to the invention is suitable as a handy, palletizable, stackable package for a relatively large number of containers of uniform design and size during transportation and storage, as well as being suitable as a sales, viewing and stock pack. The pack permits rapid and economic combining of such containers by packaging machines. The containers can consist of cans and containers with a cylindrical shape and having circular, elliptical or polygonal cross-sections, but can also be bottles, which are cylindrical over at least part of the height of their outer casing. A preferred field of use for the invention is the distribution of beverages in liquid containers. However, containers for other products, such as e.g. canned food, detergents or motor oils can be combined into multiple packs according to the invention.
It is known to combine a plurality of cylindrical containers of the same design and size into at least two longitudinal rows of juxtaposed, standing containers so as to give a multiple pack. Hitherto such a multiple pack has mainly consisted of an envelope in the form of a folding box, which was produced from a cardboard blank provided with fold lines. The production of such a folding box required a relatively large amount of cardboard material and a large number of working processes. In addition, the cardboard material had to be provided with openings, if it was necessary to have handles for carrying the multiple pack with one or both hands.